Poofette and Foopina
Poofette and Foopina is the 37th Episode of Season 16 Summary 'P'oof and Foop are transformed into girls by Angel and Goldie! Synopisis 'T'he episode starts at Spellementary School, Where Angel and Goldie were at their lockers, Talking about how girls were better than boys, When Poof and Foop float over and start arguing with the girls and making fun of them because of their gender. Goldie replies saying that it isn't very nice to make fun of someone. Foop and Poof just laugh even harder, And Angel and Goldie just grin revenge-like at each other, And together they both zap Poof and Foop, Turning them into girls. Foop looks down at himself and faints, While Poof stares in disbelief. Angel and Goldie said that the spell as permenant and would end at the end of the day, So they boys would learn their lesson about making fun of girls. Then the two girls float/poof away, Leaving the gender-bent boys behind. 'S'imply because they were girls now, Poofette (Poof) and Foopina ''(Foop) both had an urge to go to the Fairy World Mall and shop. As they go into the mall, They automaticially start chatting about girl stuff. Meanwhile, In the shop next door, Pentrenellistheniso and Dragon are looking for some Video Games to buy when Pentrenellistheniso spots Foopina (Foop), And falls in love with her (him). Dragon tries to snap him out of it; It was like he was in some sort of trance or spell, and Pentrenellistheniso just floats over to Foopina (Foop) and starts flirting with her (him). Foopina (Foop) gulps, And staggers, Saying "Uuhhh, *''gulp* Uuummmm, GOTTA GO!" and she (he) runs off with Poofette (Poof). Pentrenellistheniso follows the girls (boys), While Dragon tries to snap him out of it. Then, Poofette and Foopina float over to the Perfume Shop, Where they lose the boys inside the market. Then, the two girls (boys) go over to the Snack Shop to get something to eat. Poofette gets a pretzal and peanuts, While Foopina gets a soda and candy. Since Poof was a girl now, And was the oppisite gender of himself, Poofette asked Foopina how much longer they had to stay girls. Foopina looks at her watch, And says they had 99 minutes left. They both sigh, And Pentrenellistheniso sees Foopina (Foop) depressed (Because he had to stay a girl for another 2 hours) and walks up to her, Asking her on a date. Foopina picks up her drink and smashes it in Pentrenellistheniso's face as he tries to kiss her, And the two girls get up from their table and walk away. One hour passes quickly, Then two hours getting away from Pentrenellistheniso and Dragon, Poofette and Foopina (Poof and Foop) were exausted. Pentrenellistheniso than runs up to Foopina, Saying he said he wanted a kiss and he wanted it NOW, So Foopina gives in and looks at her watch and gasps; There is only one minute before they change back, And Pentrenellistheniso starts putting on his lip balm and smacking his lips, Then the camera panels toward Pentrenellistheniso's mouth, Which is pukering up for Foopina's mouth, Then Foopina starts a countdown to their transformation, "3...2...1!" Then as Pentrenellistheniso and Foopina's mouths touch, A bright blue and purple burst pins the air, And Poof and Foop suddenly change back to their normal genders. Pentrenellistheniso's mouth and lips sink, And Foop shouts in his face saying "IN YOUR FACE! Literally..." Then Foop goes into the restroom to sanitize his mouth. Poof then waves goodbye to Dragon and Pentrenellistheniso, And the episode ends with Dragon saying to Pentrenellistheniso, "I told you that was no lady." Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Gender Bend episodes Category:Episodes from Season 16